


Теоретический состав человека

by mnogabukv



Category: D.Gray-man, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: 35 литров воды, 20 килограмм углерода, 4 литра аммиака, 1.5 килограмма извести,800 грамм фосфора, 250 грамм соли, 100 грамм селитры...Эдвард Элрик попытался сходу впечатлить своими познаниями экзорциста с мечом, который к тому же был явно выше ростом.Можете попытаться увидеть микроскопический намек на пейринг. Если Эдвард весит примерно 50 кг с лишним, или Канда...





	Теоретический состав человека

Эдвард Элрик попытался сходу впечатлить своими глубокими познаниями рассерженного экзорциста с мечом, который к тому же был явно выше ростом.

\- 35 литров воды, 20 килограмм углерода, 4 литра аммиака, 1.5 килограмма извести, 800 грамм фосфора, 250 грамм соли, 100 грамм селитры, 80 грамм серы, 7.5 грамм фтора, 5 грамм железа, 3 грамма кремния и 15 других элементов в небольших дозах. Это обычные вещества, составляющие тело среднестатистического взрослого человека, - с усталым видом, закатив глаза, проговорил Эдвард своему противнику. - В твоем случае, железа немного побольше, если учитывать вес Мугена.  
\- И еще 21 грамм нематериальной оболочки, именуемый человеческой душой. Сейчас я тебя избавлю от этого «лишнего веса» – Закончил за Стального Алхимика Канда. – Кстати, говорят, что мысль материальна, ты случаем не в курсе?  
\- Стопудово уверен – материальна, - согласился Стальной и кивнул в сторону обнажившегося меча экзорциста – Плюсуем «стопудовая мыль об убийстве Мугеном за отказ отдать философский камень, именуемый здесь Чистой Силой».

 

Спустя некоторое время.

\- Пожалуй, мои новые мысли потянут килограммов на пятьдесят. На этот раз, я все-таки буду сверху.

Не добившись однозначного результата в поединке на мечах, экзорцист и алхимик решили заняться армрестлингом.


End file.
